Blackout
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Multi X-over. The brother's are home during a storm enjoying a movie night. But what happens when the movie they watch seems to be coming to life?
1. Chapter 1

**Blackout**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of any of the mentioned movies or the characters in them._)

.

.

Crossover: Four Brothers x Friday Night Lights x Death Sentence x Tron Legacy x Country Strong

.

.

The storm outside howled loudly as the rain continued to beat down onto the roof of the Mercer house and all of Detroit.

A twin set of blue eyes were looking out the window observing how much rain was collecting in the yard and the small flashes of lightning.

"You two look so entertained." a voice declared through a sure grin.

Jack turned and looked at Bobby who was in fact grinning at his statement.

"At least we're not rotting our brains out watching hockey games." he declared.

"Hey, watch your mouth Jackie." Bobby warned.

"But you gotta admit, this is a heck of a storm." Don Billingsly Mercer said. "Never saw nothing like this in Texas."

"Well, you're in the upper states now Donnie." Bobby stated. "Get use to seeing rain and snow."

"I'd see those in Texas. Not as much as here but I'd still see it." Don replied.

"There's higher chances and percentages for that stuff here Donnie." Sam Flynn Mercer declared sitting at the table and opening his laptop.

"Nice way to sum it up Sammy." Bobby said still grinning.

"One of us needs to sound like he knows what he's talking about." Beau Hutton Mercer stated leaning in the kitchen doorway.

"No argument." Bobby agreed. "Come on fairy duo. Let's find a movie to watch."

Jack and Don rolled their eyes and followed Bobby and Beau into the living room.

Being twins and the two youngest, it provided plenty of chances for Bobby to tease them and he took advantage of it when he felt like it. Which was most of the time. But the two did their best to ignore it and remember that it was all in the name of brotherly love.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and two soaking figures appeared with one holding onto a few boxes that were wrapped in a plastic trash bag.

"You guys go swimming?" Beau asked as Billy and Joe removed their jackets.

"Sorta." Joe Darley Mercer answered and removed the bag from the boxes of pizza. "It's really coming down out there."

"Next time we decide to have a movie night, let's not do it on a night like this." Billy Darley Mercer declared placing two three liter bottles of soda next to the pizza.

"Agreed."

"Got a movie picked out yet?" Billy asked.

"Not yet." Bobby answered.

"Good." the oldest Darley declared. "Come on Joey. Let's go change."

"Mom's gonna kill you guys when she sees those water marks on the carpet." Don declared playfully watching his two older brother's head upstairs.

"Hey, fairy number two, come help us pick a movie." Bobby stated.

"Up yours Bobby."

"Ew Donnie. Not cool."

Beau chuckled and went back into the kitchen to gather paper plates and cups. He paused in the dinning room with the items.

"What are you working on that's making you miss out on bonding time?" he asked his twin with a smirk.

Sam chuckled.

"Believe me Beau, I'm just as torn up about it as you are." he said trying not to laugh. "Blame one of the board members because a file wasn't properly done and I have to do it myself."

"Which one? I'll call and chew them out." Beau stated through a chuckle as he went into the living room at the same time Billy and Joe appeared in dry clothes.

"Where's Angel?" Joe asked grabbing a cup.

"Where else?" Bobby replied. "He's out practicing his spanish."

"You know, I'm really surprised that Angel hasn't popped the question to that girl yet and that he hasn't gotten her pregnant." Billy stated opening one of the pizza boxes.

"Hey, don't talk like that. I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life." Bobby declared causing the brother's to laugh. He smirked to himself. It was a lot more fun being the oldest of nine brother's and he was really glad that they were all staying with Evelyn.

They all have their own jobs and things to do but they always spent time together. A whole year of being the oldest of nine gave Bobby chances to come up with new ways to annoy his brother's and he found himself getting more and more creative.

Naturally it had been a big surprise when Evelyn came to Jack telling him that she had recieved a phone call at work from a person who claimed to be his oldest biological brother and that there were more of them.

Metting the Darley brother's was amazing since they all held such a strong resemblance to each other. It took Bobby, Jerry and Angel about three days to remember who was who. With there being two sets of twins, it hadn't helped much.

Needless to say, with so many different personalities in the house, Bobby was more entertained than he ever had been in his life.

"Alright. We're watching Friday the thirteenth." Bobby announced placing the dvd into the slot and pressing play. He quickly gathered his food and drink before Don turned the light off. He settled himself onto the couch with Beau and Joe sitting next to him and Jack and Don sitting in front of them at the coffee table and Billy sitting in the armchair.

The movie started to play and all six men gave their complete attention to it.

Sam continued to work on the programs on his laptop and looked up at his brother's every few minutes or so. He was amazed at how focused they were on the movie as they continued to eat the pizza and drink their soda.

He was a little upset that he wasn't watching the movie with them but at least he only had one file to take care of. He could finish it in a matter of minutes and then watch the rest of the movie with them.

"This movie is twisted." Joe said before taking a drink of his coke.

"But still awesome." Bobby replied with a small grin.

The six didn't blink as the killer raised his weapon to finish off the victim. Right when the strike was going to be made the tv and lights suddenly went off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"D**n. Right at the best part." Billy declared.

"Perfect timing if you ask me." Don's voice stated.

"Sissy boy." Bobby's voice remarked.

"You guys alright?" Sam asked using his laptop screen as a flashlight as he made his way into the living room.

"Yeah." Bobby answered. "Storm probably knocked the power out. I'll go to the basement and check the box."

"I'll go with ya." Billy offered standing and following Bobby who grabbed flashlights from the hallway closet before heading to the basement.

"Your laptop say anything about this weather?" Beau asked as Sam sat on the couch.

"Yep." Sam answered pulling up the weather. "Gonna be raining all through the night and all day tomorrow. Probably won't stop until the day after tomorrow."

"Great." Joe muttered sarcastically.

"I hope mom is somewhere safe. I wouldn't feel right if she had to drive home with how the weather is." Beau said looking through the window to see flashes of lightning light the powerful storm.

"She'll probably stay at the center if it gets too bad." Jack stated. "She's had to do that before and the times that she did me, Jerry and Angel were left in Bobby's care."

"Why does that sound more frightening than the movie we were just watching?" Don asked with a smirk.

A few seconds later, Bobby and Billy returned from the basement.

"Box is fine. Power's out cause of the storm." Bobby announced. "Ma called anyone?"

"No." the five answered in unison.

"I'll call her." Billy offered pulling out his cell phone.

"Jack, come help me grab the candles." Bobby said.

The young rockstar stood and followed the oldest into the kitchen. They came back a few seconds later with a small bag of white candles and a few glass candle holders that Evelyn kept in the kitchen.

"I can't get a signal." Billy announced. "Any of your phones work?"

Beau, Don and Joe pulled out their phones and saw that they didn't have a signal either.

"I'm sure mom is safe at the center." Sam assured his brother's as he turned his laptop around to give Bobby and Jack some light.

"Sam's right." Bobby said using a lighter to light the wick of a candle. "Ma may be one heck of a brave lady but she knows when to stay put if she has to."

"She's gotta have some kinda courage to deal with all of us everyday." Don declared with a smirk as Jack lit more candles using the flame of the one that was already lit.

"You said it Donnie." Bobby agreed as he finished lighting the last candle they might need as Jack placed the lit candles in different locations around the living room and away from anything that might catch on fire.

"So, what should we do in the mean time?" Joe asked as Billy started to place logs in the fireplace.

"Not much we can do." Sam answered turning his laptop off to save power.

"Guess we could catch up on some brotherly bonding." Bobby suggested throwing a lit match onto the firewood, satisfied when the flames started to grow.

"If it's your version than I'm going to bed." Jack stated.

_BANG_

The seven went still when they heard the loud sound.

"What the heck was that?" Sam asked.

"Probably the tree next to the fairies room." Bobby suggested. "That branch needs to get cut down before it breaks their window or something. We can do that once the storm is gone. For now, let's find something to do until the power comes back on."

"Like?" Jack urged.

"Ghost stories?" Joe suggested.

"Joey, no offence, but you don't have a big enough imagination." Billy said.

"Too much tv." Joe declared with a simple shrug.

"How about dare or double dare?" Bobby suggested.

"Don't you mean truth or dare?" Beau asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope."

"I like Beau's version better." Jack said.

"Musicians." Bobby muttered.

"What? Too scared to admit that you might have a secret stash buried under the house?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Sammy, you do realize that sometimes you're too smart for your own good?"

"I've been told a time or two."

"Remember that when I have your face under a pillow."

Sam kept a look that he was sure Bobby was going to keep his word.

_Bang!_

"Jack. Don. Go check that branch." Bobby declared. "If it breaks through you two might have to crash on the couch tonight."

"Fine mister knows everything in the universe." Don said sarcastically as he and Jack grabbed a flashlight each and went towards the stairs.

"And don't you forget it!" Bobby declared.

"I think he just likes to hear himself talk." Don said to his brother once they were on the second floor.

"At least you didn't have to hear it as long as I have." Jack replied with a smirk.

"True." Don agreed as they walked into the room they shared and went to the window. They shined their lights out the window and to the tree that wasn't too far from their window and the house.

The closest tree branch swung back and forth from the harsh winds but wasn't coming close enough for concern.

"I think it's fine for now." Jack said. "We can always replace it if it does break the window."

"Yep. Like I said downstairs, I think Bobby likes to hear himself talk. He probably even has something planned for us when we go back downstairs." Don said.

"Still got your football socks?" Jack asked.

"I wish but mom got a hold of them." Don answered.

"Is that why she grounded you?"

"Yep. She found out I wanted to use them as a joke and got onto me about it. But at least it's just a week."

"D**n. That would have been the perfect tool to use on Bobby."

"I think so too."

"Come on. Let's go back downstairs and see if Bobby really does have something planned for us." Jack said.

"Get it over with." Don agreed as they went back down the stairs. To their surprise, all of their brother's were still in the living room.

"Well?" Bobby asked.

"Unless the wind gets even worse, I don't think it's anything to worry about." Don answered taking a seat on the couch.

"Alright then. In case it does then you both might have to move your fairy kingdom down here for the night." Bobby said.

"Get off it already Bobby!"

The oldest brother merely chuckled seeing the frustration he caused his two youngest brother's. Getting one mad was fun enough but now two was even better even though he was sure the two were planning on getting even with him soon.

"So what do we do now?" Joe asked.

"Poker?" Beau suggested.

"Any bets on it?" Billy asked.

"Hey, you know what mom said about that." Sam stated.

"We'll play for coin change. It won't do anyone any harm." Bobby declared opening a side table drawer and pulling out a tattered box that held playing cards.

"Fine. That sounds fair enough."

"Good. Now everyone who's in sit down and put your bets in. First round starts at a buck." Bobby declared as he started to shuffle the cards then pass them out.

Almost forty minutes later, the brother's had gone through three games and were in the middle of their fourth. Sam had claimed victory twice and Billy had grabbed the third.

The brother's were caught in a tense moment trying to figure out their next move. This was the largest pot that they've put in which was twelve dollars and still growing. All seven were on edge as the continued to place in more coins and look at their cards while wondering who was going to have the best hand this time.

"I think this one is in the bag." Sam said with a grin on his face.

"Says you." Don declared about to put his cards down when suddenly...

_Knock, knock._


End file.
